


Silent Love

by dinqueanh



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: Crush, F/F, Lara Croft - Freeform, Lesbian, Samantha Nishimura - Freeform, Short, Silent Love, Tomb Raider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinqueanh/pseuds/dinqueanh
Summary: "Tell me something that you couldn't tell me in the past?"
Relationships: Lara Croft/Samantha Nishimura
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Silent Love

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fan fiction, may make some nonsense. Please go easy on my grammar. Comments and kudos are very appreciated!

“Seriously Lara, tell me something that you couldn’t confess to me in the past?”

Sam was startled as soon as she finished the question and told herself that she must had been crazy. She didn’t even know why, but it was stupid wasn’t it? Many seconds had passed, but there wasn’t any reply back. The question itself was somehow a joke, but Sam’s attitude toward it had made things seemed more serious. Reyes’ considered eyes were facing her, this girl had been acting so weird since they returned from Yamatai. Perhaps it was understandable, after what had happened on that goddamn island.

Great, now Sam wondered if she had messed up the midnight Truth or Dare game. She sneaked her eyes on Lara, the one who was sitting right next to her and smiling. It was an evasively smile, Sam had known her 'best friend' long enough to realize that. So could that be something? Then what was it? What were Lara hiding from her?

Sam suddenly understood why she had asked such a question. In a millisecond, her emotions had overturned her mind. And that just didn’t sound like her at all.

“You should do a love confess Lara.”

Then Jonah was giving Lara that advice and as the result he certainly made everyone else laughed. Sam knew it was just a joke, but it still made her heart beating faster than ever. _Right, be hurry Lara, you really should do a love confess._ Sam had succeeded in preventing her gaze from coming towards Lara but it was impossible to keep a smile away from her lips.

“Well...I really don’t have any secrets. And Sam’s way too smart for me to hide anything from her.”

Sam just kept that smile. _Shut the fuck up you liar._ In a moment, her ears were buzzing. She couldn’t hear anything, and she didn’t want to.

They said, more you expected, more you get disappointed.

But what was she expecting?

**

How painful. That night anxiety had followed Sam in her dreams. She was a bubbly girl and a really frank type, but not in in this situation. She couldn’t be. Lara and her, they were stuck in the most tragic chapter of love, “Crush”.

Love, was it just that miserable?

And it was even more suffering, when they both had a crush on each other.

Has Lara ever wondered, if they weren’t lovers, then what was their relationship about? Friends, roommates, or sisters? Whatever it was annoying. Sam knew that neither of them would agree to take these roles forever. And guess what was the even more pitiful thing? It was Sam who felt like she never had the right to require honesty from Lara even they were ‘best friend’.

They treated each other like the way lovers would do. But they didn’t bother to assign each other a title.

“This is my girlfriend, Sam.”, Lara had never said so. Because they had never confirmed, or it was because Lara Croft was too silly to realize how much her ‘best friend’ wanted that.

Sam wondered, whether when they were in an another life, when the event of Yamatai had never happened, defining the future of mankind was never be Lara’s path and Sam was never the descendant of the Sun Queen but just Samantha Nishimura, and Lara Croft was just an normal archeologist,

_Would that dummy confess her feeling to me then?_

But no, Sam didn’t like the idea. She just couldn’t imagine how dull her life would be without an adventurous Lara Croft. So even the price of this love was to be hunted by dark forces or even losing her own life at anytime, Sam would accept it. Because it was being with Lara.

But Lara Croft was a cowardly fool in love and had been keeping certain distance from Sam for months, avoiding her love and, their love. She thought it would be the best for Sam and to keep her safe but the truth was that it just made things more awkward.

Sam also had fears. She was afraid to lose Lara. What Lara had done and have been doing, her decisions could just kill her anytime. Thinking about those scars on her arms only made Sam felt bitter. Lara had received them for saving her.

Sam had been waiting, and she didn’t mind waiting little longer, until one day Lara Croft was brave enough and ready to admit their love.

_Please place your fingers on my shoulders and say you love me._

_Before anyone else would._


End file.
